Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors (CIS) are used in numerous applications including digital still cameras. In semiconductor technologies, image sensors are used for sensing exposed light projected toward a semiconductor substrate. Generally, CIS products include a pixel (or pixel array) region and a periphery region. These products utilize an array of active pixels (i.e., image sensor elements or cells) including photodiodes and other elements (e.g., transistors) to convert images into digital data or electrical signals. Each of the photodiodes includes a p-type pinned photodiode and a n-type pinned photodiode to form a pn junction for transforming photons into electrons, and the photodiodes are determined by a dark current (DC) or a white pixel (WP) performance affected by various factors.